Puppy Love
by Intoxic
Summary: When Alec goes back to his boyfriend home, he finds a puppy, who quickly capturing his heart. Will the puppy capture hearts of the rest members of the household? One shot.


**A/N: So, I've been reading once again "bits and pieces of Malec" by Katara-alchemist, and one of them inspired me to write a new one shot. **

**Hope you'll like it. Enjoy reading.**

**Summary: When Alec goes back to his boyfriend home, he finds a puppy, who quickly capturing his heart. Will the puppy capture hearts of the rest members of the household?**

**Disclamier: All rights to the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare**

* * *

**Puppy Love**

Alec was coming back from his morning train in the Institute to his boyfriend's loft on Brooklyn. The young Shadowhunter loved his warlock and wanted to spend every free second that he could. His mother called that a young love, and probably deep down in her heart she was praying to the Raziel, for his firstborn boy to ended things with the warlock.

Walking a familiar path, that he knew by heart, Alexander wondered if he would find his boyfriend up on such an unholy morning hour. He even was happy, and he smirked on the thought that he can jump into the bed and wake up his boyfriend with little butterfly kisses. He knew that his man loved a wake up like this.

Once in Brooklyn, three alleys from their loft, walking near a dirtier alley, he heard a silent whining. Alarmed by that, thinking of course that it could be his boyfriend's cat, who loves to wander around Brooklyn, he started to move toward that sound. Further the alley, Alec could hear louder that whining. The sound was coming from behind a big, green garbage, for which, as usual was full of rats and homeless cats who has a rabies for sure. Now he was more alerted by an opportunity of a danger for his little fur friend, he started to walk faster. Behind the garbage he saw a small box, from which was the whining coming. The Shadowhunter slowly rouse up the box and got shocked by the view in front of him.

Under the box there was a small, white"gray, dirty husky puppy. Alec took the dog into his arms, and found out that he was so small that he fitted onto his hand. When the animal opened his eyes, Alec saw the most beautiful little blue eyes looking upon him with a fear. The young boy wondered how anyone could abandon such a cute creature. He didn't even know, when he was taking his jacket off and wrapping it around the dog. Then he walked faster to his boyfriend loft.

Inside the apartment, Alec only found Chairman Meow, who was looking suspiciously at him, as he was cleaning up with a damp cloth the newcomer.

"Chairman, meet your new friend" said the young man

The cat looked at him with a gaze telling "_Mhm…I see how Magnus is agreeing to keeping the dog" _then the cat moved to the lounge room to wait for his glittery master to come home.

Alexander cleaned up the dog and took him to the lounge room, to wait for his beloved. Holding the animal in his arms and petting him, Alec wondered what he will tell his boyfriend, to convince him on keeping the dog. Alec wanted so badly to keep the little creature. He wanted to take care of him. He always wanted some animal. Chairman Meow jumped onto the couch, next to Alec, and looked closely at the puppy in hunter's arms. And then puppy licked the cat on his face. On response Chairman meowed loudly and hissed at the smaller companion. Alec laughed loudly and scratched Chairman behind his ears, and the feline purred.

„You don't have to be jealous Chairman. I love you too" said the dark haired boy, taking the cat into his arms

„And do you love me too?" Alec heard a familiar voice, which always sends shivers down his spine "So Alexander, do you love me or not?"

„I do love you" said in a confident voice the younger man. He heard some footsteps behind his back, and soon Magnus spoke again.

„What is this?" asked confused warlock, looking down at the furry ball into his boyfriend's arms. "Alexander what is this?"

Chairman Meow jumped off of Alec's laps, sensing a tense atmosphere between his masters. Alexander holding strongly the puppy in his arms, stood up and turned to face his beloved. He swallowed hard before he spoke.

„This is a dog".

„I'm not an idiot Alec" said in a vicious tone Magnus "I can see it's a dog. My question is what is he doing in our loft?"

„I found him near our home" answered Alec "Can we keep him?"

„Absolutely not!" said firmly the warlock "Give him away to someone."

„But Magnus…" The Shadowhunter started to whine "He was abandoned…Please, let's keep him."

„No Alexander!" Magnus stated.

„But why not? Why can't we keep him?"

„He'll eat the Chairman!" screamed the warlock.

„Oh really?" stated Alec. He put on the floor the puppy. The dog instinctually wandered to the cat and laid next to him, with his head on cat's back. Apparently, the cat didn't mind it. In fact he purred on the new heat near his body "I'll think they get along pretty good."

„Alec…this is a dog…"

„Please…please…please…please…please…please let's keep him"

Magnus Bane knew that he has to get a strong hold of himself right now, to not give in to this sweet view of his boyfriend's begging. And that was very hard to do, because Alexander Lightwood could manipulate his boyfriend whenever he wanted it badly. He knew what face he had to make, so it could work. So now he didn't hesitate and looked at the warlock with his big, blue eyes full of loving and begs. He perfectly knew, that the warlock won't last long and finally agree on his request.

„Please…please…please…please…please…please…please… "

„You're so annoying!"

„Please…please…please…please…please…please" The Shadowhunter was still whining.

„I didn't know that I'm dating a five year old" said Magnus, interrupting Alec's whining for a bit.

„Please let's keep him" Alec took the puppy into his arms once again. And now both of them looked at Magnus imploringly.

Magnus couldn't be against this sweet view anymore. He couldn't oppose anymore, when two pairs of beautiful blue eyes were looking at him with such cuteness. He couldn't demur anymore, when the view in front of him was so beautiful and marvelous that his heart was melting.

„Fine!" he murmured finally "The dog stays"

And then he heard something, that he hadn't hear before from his Shadowhunter's mouth. Alexander Lightwood squealed from happiness. The boy put the dog on the floor and literally jumped onto the warlock. Thank the Angel, that the older man had a balance, so he could hold the Shadowhunter in his arms. The dark haired boy wrapped his legs around warlock's waist and kissed him fiercely. After couple of minutes they pulled away from themselves. Magnus couldn't help himself and laughed at his boyfriend.

„Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said cheerfully the Shadowhunter, kissing shortly his warlock on lips covered with already smeared violet lipstick "I love you!"

„I love you too Alec" said the warlock, putting the boy on the floor.

They sat on the couch. In the next moment both of their animals jumped between them. The puppy laid himself on the High Warlock's laps and Magnus couldn't do anything with the fact, that this small animal won hearts of each member of the household. Well…this is the puppy love.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic


End file.
